


Old Habits

by spaceboy_kogane



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean loves his brother, Gen, Sam loves his brother, dean loves cuddles, dean sucks his thumb, sam loves cuddles, season three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7226449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceboy_kogane/pseuds/spaceboy_kogane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean can't sleep, so he cuddles with his childhood stuffed animal and sucks his thumb.  He ends up falling asleep.</p><p>Sam wakes up before Dean and sees what was going on</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Habits

It's pitch black in the motel room. Sam's dead asleep in his bed. Sam has always had a habit of cuddling his pillow after Dean stopped sharing a bed with him. Before that stopped, though, Dean used to cuddle Sam all night to make sure Sammy was safe in his small arms. 

Sam can usually fall asleep quickly, and so can Dean. Tonight is different. For some reason, Dean's eyes are stapled open wide. He wants to sleep but he can't. Memories of his childhood are flashing through his mind. His teddy bear is a sudden need for him. Chevy, or rather "Tevy", was the teddy's name. Mary's love and kisses at night and throughout the day. Fearful nights of fights and arguments between John and Mary. 

Dean sighs. He needs something. 

'Suck your thumb like you usually do. Sammy won't know. It gets you to sleep, and you know it,' a voice says in his mind.

'No! That's weird! I'm 29 years old!' he screams back mentally. 

'Dude. Just do it. Cuddle with something. Go get Tevy out from under your clothes. Tonight's rough, and you know that.'

Dean sighs again. Maybe for a few minutes...

He gets up from his bed, rummaging through his duffel. He comes across a few skin mags.

Not that. 

Clothes. 

Not that.

Panties.

Dear God no.

Tevy.

Yay! My Tevy!

Dean gives a quick hug to the beat, smiling happily. He feels like such a baby, but fuck it. He's going to Hell soon, so goddamn it, if he wants a cuddle session with his teddy bear, then so be it. He crawls back into bed, covering up with the blankets. He places Tevy securely in his arms, curling around it. He slips his thumb between his lips and starts suckling quietly. After a few minutes, his eyes start to droop. 

'Come on! You gotta get up and put Tevy away! What about Sammy?'

Dean moans sleepily, annoyed at the voice. "Go away," he mutters around his thumb, nuzzling into his cocoon of blanket. He continues suckling at his thumb. Finally after about 10 minutes, Dean Winchester is fast asleep with dreams of his mother. 

 

 

The next morning, Sam wakes up before Dean. Sam's hair is a mess, and he itches at his back. He looks over at Dean's sleeping form- wait. Where the hell is Dean? All he sees is a huge lump of blanket. 

He gets up and creeps to his older brother's bed. He grins at his brother who seems to be cuddling with a teddy and has his thumb in his mouth. Sam didn't know Dean still had a teddy bear. He knew about Dean's habit of thumb sucking, though. Sam takes his phone off the night stand, snapping a quick picture. 

"Dean..." Sam sing songs quietly. "Wake up."

"Nooo," Dean whines in his sleep. "I'm tired, Mommy. Tell Daddy to go 'way. I wanna cuddle Tevy." 

All the while, Sam is videoing this on his phone. "You like cuddles, De?"

"Mmhm," he says tiredly. "I wuv Sammy. My baby brother.." Dean yawns and nestles into his blanket cave more, smiling in his sleep. Sam chuckles quietly, smiling. He turns the camera off, kissing Dean's forehead. 

"Sammy loves you too, De," he whispers. "Sleep well." He grabs the keys to the Impala after pulling on his shoes. He heads out the door to go get Dean and himself breakfast, turning up his country music loud as hell as he drives.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little thing I thought of.


End file.
